


Book 1: Finding A Mate

by kdprovance



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Mary Winchester, F/M, M/M, No British Men of Letters, Season 11 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Hannah thinks she is just an average M.E. When two FBI agents come to her door, her world get's flipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All:  
> I don't really know when this begins in the SPN canon, but I'm thinking as recently as the end of Season 11, minus the return of Mary and the BMOL. I don't often think of timeline when I'm thinking about these stories, so I'm trying to figure it out after the fact. All I have to say, is OY. If you write fanfic, consider your timeline.
> 
> After research, I think this book will begin around June 2016 in the SPN timeline. But Chuck didn't reveal himself, and Amara wasn't a thing. Does that make sense?

I was laying in my bed, staring up at the white ceiling, watching the morning light dance across it, trying to convince myself to get out of bed. But, I didn’t need the motivation when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed, got out of bed and walked over to my door, and looked into the peep hole. There were two men in suits standing there, looking around aimlessly, so I put on a smile and opened the door. The two men looked down at me, and the shorter of the two, with short brown hair and green eyes, said, “Hi, I’m Agent Sitwell, and this is my partner, Agent Jasper.” They flashed their badges.

“Um, hi?” I replied, not convinced.

“Have you heard about any of the strange deaths around here lately?” Agent Jasper, who was tall and had long hair, asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know anything more than the fact that all of the victims were women, and that they were taken from their beds in the middle of the night,” I told them not-quite honestly.

“Are you sure that’s all you know? All of the victims have been from this building,” Sitwell asked.

“Yeah. We may have lived in the same building, but I don’t know any of them other than in passing,” I explained.

They frowned just slightly, and I asked, “Is that all you need? I have work."

“Of course. Here’s our card, and please call us if you need anything,” Jasper said.

“I will, thank you.” I closed the door and walked back into my kitchen, starting up the coffee maker and making myself some oatmeal. As I ate, I looked at the card, and thought for a while. After I was done eating, I changed my clothes, making sure that I looked professional enough. I worked in the local morgue, and I actually knew more about the bodies than I let on to the agents, but I was really not in the mood to talk about work. If they needed something, they could see me there and ask. As I left my place, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I continued to walk to my car, and ignored the feeling as I drove to work. When I pulled in, I saw a slick, black, ’67 Impala parked on the curb. My eyebrows crinkled at the unfamiliar vehicle, but I walked in, said good morning to the person at the front desk, and headed into my office. I put away all of my stuff, grabbed my white coat, and grabbed the first file of the day. When I walked into the lab with the file, I found the body laying on the table waiting to be examined. When I pulled back the sheet, I sighed, seeing as she was just like all the other ones. Body looked normal, but there was a funky symbol on each of her wrists, ankles and her forehead. When I checked under her eyelids, they were completely bloody, and there was no evidence of her having had a retina or iris.

As I recorded all of my notes, I was listening for anything over the intercom, because it always scared me. As I was just about to be finished with the body, the guy at the front desk’s voice came over the system saying, “Hannah? There’s an Agent Jasper and Sitwell here to see you. Can I send them back?"

I walked over and pressed the button, saying, “Send ‘em back."

I walked back over to the body, and finished my exam on her, as they walked into the room. “Agents, I hope you had a good rest of your morning. Meet Samantha. Everything internal is completely normal, eyes look like blood was pumped through them and she has a funky symbol carved into her wrists, ankles, and forehead.” When I looked up, they looked a little dumbfounded, and I smiled, asking, “Anything else, Agents?"

They shook their heads no, and saw themselves out. This had been a weird day, but little did I know, it was about to get weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home from work that afternoon, I collapsed on my couch and watched re-runs for a bit. After the sun set, I went up to bed and made sure to grab the important things, like my phone and the card those agents gave me. I needed to put it in my wallet, and my wallet came upstairs with me always. As I laid down to go to sleep, the lights in my apartment flickered, and it got cold. I wasn’t too worried, because this place was old, and the windows were open. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched. I reached out to grab my phone and thought about my best course of action. I knew I shouldn’t call 911, because that would get me no where, so I grabbed those Agent’s card, and dialed the number.

“Jasper,” he answered.

“Hi, this is Hannah, from the ME’s office. Something weird is going on. I feel like I’m being watched, but no one is here,” I explained.

“Okay, have the lights been flickering? Or any cold spots?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually. Right before I turned the light off, they flickered and the temerature in my room dropped a lot,” I replied.

“Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to go to the kitchen and grab salt. Make a ring and stand in it. We are on the way right now."

“Okay, but can you say on the phone?” I asked.

“Sure."

As I walked down the hall a shaddowy figure appeared in front of me. “Um, Agent Jasper?"

“Yeah?"

“Is there supposed to be a giant shaddowy figure if this kind of thing happens?” I asked, with a shake in my voice.

“No, not usually. We are pulling up now. Stay calm for me, okay?"

“Okay,” I whispered and then I heard the slam of two car doors and the creak of a trunk. The figure was getting closer and closer, but then I heard my front door slam open, and the sound of two sets of footsteps walking down the hall. My breathing was short and loud as the shadow entered into my personal space, but before it could do anything, I heard the sound of a gun, and the smoke dissapeared. Agent Jasper ran up to me and asked, “Are you okay?"

“Um, yeah. Are you?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s get you to the kitchen so we can make that salt circle. Okay?” he suggested.

“Yeah.” With that, we walked into the kitchen and Agent Sitwell was already pouring salt into a circle on the floor. I looked at him and then back at his partner and asked, “You’re not actually FBI are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Sitwell laughed and replied, “How’d you guess?"

“The names were a dead give away, but I decided to play along. Jasper Sitwell is the name of a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I’m a fangirl. But also you didn’t ask anything more than what you needed and I’ve worked with enough cops in my day to know that they always ask too many questions. You two were far more efficient in your questioning than anyone I have ever seen,” I explained, “So, with that out of the way, can I know who you really are?"

“Sure, but first let’s get in the circle,” Jasper replied. So, I stepped inside and he continued, “I’m Sam Winchester, and that is my older brother, Dean. We’re hunters."

“Hunters? You two don’t fit that profile very well,” I deadpanned.

“Not those hunters, monster hunters,” Dean emphasized.

I was even more confused, but I didn’t say anything further. They looked at each other and back at me, and then back to each other. “So you hunt the things nightmares are made of?” I asked after time had passed.

“Yeah pretty much, and sometimes the things that no one else believes are there,” Sam explained.

“Like what?” I asked.

“Angels, demons, other weird things,” Dean told me.

“Wait angels are real?” I asked.

“Yeah, and their dicks. All of ‘em, except one,” Dean replied, and then his face lit up, “Wait! Can’t we call Cas?” Dean asked.

Sam face palmed and I could see him asking himself why he hadn’t thought of that before. I chuckled and Dean quickly closed his eyes. Moments later I heard the flutter of wings and standing there was a tall man, wearing a tan trench coat and a business suit. His tie was undone and backwards, but he looked harmless. “Dean,” his gravelly voice said, “Why did you pray? You know I’m busy."

“Hannah can you tell Cas what happened?” Sam asked.

“Uhm, well, I was getting ready for bed, when the lights started flickering and the room got cold. Then I called Sam and he told me to stand in a salt circle. As I was walking down the hall, this shadowy figure appeared. He disappeared when Sam and Dean shot him, but he was close to me."

His face crinkled with confusion, and then asked, “Do you mind if I look inside you for one second?”

“Uhm will it hurt?” I asked.

“No. I just need to see inside you. I can do it by just touching you,” he told me.

“Then sure, but please don’t hurt me."

He walked over and placed two fingers on my forehead and a moment later he pulled them off and he looked a little freaked out. He looked to me and then Sam and then back to me. “Cas? Everything alright?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but she is important. You need to leave here and go with the Winchesters,” Cas’s monotone voice answered.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because you are from a very important line of witches, and you are fated to help them save the world."


	4. Chapter 4

I was fated to save the world? Me? I looked at Cas in shock and then said, “Prove it."

He looked at me confused and then asked, “Why?"

“Because if I am going to transplant my life, I need a solid truth,” I explained.

“Okay,” he replied, and then placed two more fingers on my head and a moment later I was overwhelmed with a headache and a wave of memories that weren’t mine. After the memories faded, the headache remained, and I asked, “What was that?”

“That was the history of your family. When you were born, your mom didn’t want you involved in this world, so she performed a spell to prevent you from gaining any of the family memories. I just lifted the spell and all of the memories were transported to you. If you take the time to sort through them, you will see the truth,” he explained.

“Okay, but I still don’t believe you,” I argued.

He poofed out, and a moment later, he poofed back in and was carrying a large bowl and several ingredients. He placed them all on the floor, and said, “Right here are all of the ingredients to summon Crowley. Make it."

I nodded slowly, and he left the room. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, knowing that freaking out like this wasn’t going to help me. As I breathed I saw the recipe float in front of my eyes. I calmly and slowly put all of the ingredients into the bowl and then lit the match and set the mixture ablaze. After a poof of smoke, a short man in all black stood in front of me. He looked around and asked, “Really? You couldn’t have called?"

“Go away Crowley. This has nothing to do with you,” Castiel commanded from the doorway.

“Then don’t summon me next time, okay?” And he poofed out of the room.

I looked at Cas and then at the ingredients in front of me, and then at the brothers. I sighed, got up, exited the salt circle, and walked to my room. I grabbed a small duffle, and filled it with my clothes and some valuables. Before my mom passed away, she gave me a small box that was labeled, Open When You Find Out. For the longest time I wondered what it meant, but I knew now was the right time. I put it in my bag and turned off the light, grabbed my wallet, the cash that was in my cookie jar and faced Sam and Dean, saying, “We got work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean looked at me in shock. “Well? Are we leaving?” I asked.

“Are you sure about this Hannah?” Sam asked me.

“I am. My life has been pretty boring up to this point, and I think some excitement wouldn’t kill me."

“Okay, then. But don’t whine when it gets too exciting,” Dean reminded.

“I don’t whine, Dean,” I deadpanned.

“That’s what they all say,” he muttered and then said, “Let’s go."

“Before we skip town, I need to run by the morgue."

“Isn’t it closed?” Sam asked.

“That’s why I have you,” I told him, looking into his hazel eyes.

A wry smile made its way to his face and we left my house. I got into the back seat of the Impala, which I realized was Dean’s, and the rumble of the engine made me frown. My frown deepened when Dean turned on the music and AC/DC came on. “You listen to this crap?” I asked from the back seat.

“Yes I do, now you’re new, so I’ll forgive that comment, but there is a rule in the car. Sammy, tell her."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Driver picks the music, shotgun shut’s his cake hole."

“But I’m not in shotgun,” I stated.

“Semantics,” Dean argued.

“That’s stupid,” I muttered.

Sam chuckled and asked, “Do you have a phone with you?"

“No. I never needed one because I was only here for a little. I found this job at the morgue a few months ago, and haven’t made any friends and didn’t have anyone I needed to keep in touch with,” I explained.

“Okay. We have a friend who can get you a secure phone. No need to worry about that,” Sam said, and as he finished, we pulled up to the morgue. Sam and I got out of the car and headed over to the door while Dean waited for us. Sam unlocked the door in record time and I ran in, grabbed a few personal items and left a note on my door. Sam and I walked back to the car and I asked, “Do we have to leave now? We need to figure out what is taking those girls."

Sam and Dean both sighed and Dean said, “We know what it is. The black smoke you saw tonight was a demon. We don’t know what it was doing here or why, but the smoke gave us enough of a clue."

“Okay, but how do we stop it?” I asked, wanting to take down the thing that was killing these women.

“We can’t. The only way to prevent it from doing anything is to stab it with our knife, but it has to be possessing someone for that to work,” Sam explained.

“Give me 24 hours and I will find something. Okay?” I asked.

They looked at each other and sighed. Dean said, “Fine, but after that, we leave town."

As he finished we were pulling into a tiny motel and when we got into the room they had bought, disgust filled my face. This room was a mess. But it was going to have to do. Once I placed my bag in the room, I opened it and pulled out my sage bundle and a lighter. As I flicked the lighter on, Dean exclaimed, “Whoa! What the hell are you doing!?"

“I’m sageing the room. I’ve done it since I was a teenager. I guess the witchy part of me wants to. It cleanses the room of bad energy, and I don’t know how or why, but this room is filled with it,” I explained.

“Oh,” Dean said, “Should we leave?"

“No, you can stay, unless you mind a little smoke,” I told them. They both looked at each other and plopped down at the small table in the corner of the room. I lit my bundle and began walking the room at a slow pace, allowing the scented smoke to drift through the room. I don’t know why it was happening, but I could feel the bad energy in the room and it was mostly coming off of Dean. I walked over with the sage, and let some of the smoke drift over him. As he inhaled some of the smoke I saw some of the bad energy release from him. I smiled as it did, and when I looked over to Sam, I was shocked to see him watching me intently and he looked as if this was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

I allowed the sage to sit on the dresser and continue to perfume the room. I had one more ritual when entering into a new place, and it was performing a sun salutation. It calmed me down and allowed my body and mind to center into the space and become more comfortable with it. I rummaged through my bag looking for a pair of yoga pants, and when I found them, I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly and then I began my sun saluation in the space between the beds, as to avoid certain pairs of eyes. *COUGH* Dean *COUGH*. As I came out of my shavasanah and looked at the brothers, they were completely dumbfounded. I smiled and said, “Yoga. Helps me center myself. Now go grab something to eat, while I meditate on how to get rid of this demon. Preferably something not covered in grease.” They looked at each other and then back at me and then Dean stood up and said, “Sammy’s going to stay here with you. Just in case."

I nodded and he left the room, while I pulled out one more thing from my bag. It was the box that was under my bed back home, and when I opened it, I saw several leather pouches. Each one was labeled, and I grabbed the one labeled meditation. There was a set of instructions in the pouch. Following them, I sat down on the floor and placed the crystals from inside the pouch on the floor, one of them facing each direction, north, south, east, and west. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, allowing the sounds in the room to just pass through. As I let my present mind wander, my subconsious mind was at work trying to find a solution. I didn’t know how long I was in my space for, but when my eyes opened, it was dark outside, and the brothers were both asleep. I smiled and stood up, allowing my bones and muscles to crack and stretch as needed. I quickly ate the chicken salad that was waiting for me at the table and then proceeded to sleep on the couch. I had my solution, I just hoped it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

As I woke up the next morning, I heard voices mumbling things. I sat up on the couch and I realized both Sam and Dean were talking in their sleep. I sighed and grabbed another pouch of crystals labeled dreams, pulling out the two identical teal ones, placing one next to Sam’s head on the night table, and the other next to Dean’s. I whispered some Native American words from the paper over them and almost immediately, they both relaxed. A small smile made its way to my face, and I quickly grabbed my coat and wrote them a quick note. I left the room, and went to the front desk to ask where I could find the nearest grocery store. He pointed me down the road, telling me that it was about five minutes away. I nodded and headed up to get breakfast. The store was small, but everything was fresh and not prcessed so that made me smile. I grabbed a thing of eggs, a few things of bacon and sausages, some fruit, and some veggies.

When I arrived with my bags to the room, Dean was still asleep while Sam was sitting at the table sipping coffee. He looked up when I got in and I could see the relief fall over him. I smiled and when I saw the crap coffee he was drinking, I grabbed it from him, and before he could protest, I threw it out. He looked a little sad, and I just smiled. Also from my bag, I pulled out a french press. I had bought some ground coffee at the store, and with some hot water, I pressed out a new cup of coffee for him. I poured it out, and placed the cup of fresh coffee in front of him. He took a sip and I could see his eyes widen. I grinned and made Dean a cup. I placed it in front of his face on the table, hoping it would wake him up. I began unpacking the groceries, when I heard a grunt and a groan from the bed. Dean was now awake. He sat up in bed, bleary-eyed, and when he saw the cup sitting on the table, he looked over at Sam and Sam pointed at me. A hint of a smile graced Dean’s face, and when he took a sip his eyes also widened. I knew the how question was coming, so I held up the french press, and he nodded.

That’s when prep for breakfast started. I pulled out the eggs and veggies, so I could make two veggie omlettes for Sam and Dean. In the tiny motel room, there were a few dishes, and I was going to have to use them all. As the food was cooking, Dean was finally out of bed and in the bathroom, I would assume getting ready. I realized I hadn’t said a word to either of them. “Morning,” I said to Sam.

“Morning,” he replied simply.

Finally one of the omelets was done, and I placed it in front of Sam with a flourish. I added two pieces of bacon and a few links of sausage, and got started on Dean’s omelet. Finally when he came out, he looked a little more like himself. I placed his breakfast in front of him, and got started on my own food. I cooked up some veggies and added eggs, to make a veggie scramble. Once I sat down and dug in, the only sound that could be heard was forks and knives scraping on plates. Once we were finished I called not it on dish duty, and so while Sam was washing dishes, I explained what I had found in my session last night. I told them all of the ingredients I would need, and how it would work. They looked hopeful, and I decided to have another meditation session so I could come to terms with the information I had just found out yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam POV

As Hannah meditated, I was over thinking some things as I usually do, so I decided to pray to Cas. I left the room, and he popped up in front of me moments after I prayed. “Something’s different between Hannah and me,” I told him directly, wasting no time.

He sighed and said, “You’re not wrong, but I can’t tell you what it is."

I rolled my eyes and reverted back to my five year old self and whined, “Why?"

“Because the time is not right,” Cas explained.

I sighed and turned around, walking back into the motel room, seeing Hannah sitting on the floor, and her whole body was tense. Her face was scrunched in stress, and she looked confused and worried all at the same time. As I walked over her eyes widened open and she gasped. I ran over and asked, “Are you okay?"

She was gasping for breath, and finally she replied, “Yeah. I need to talk to you and Dean, now."

Hannah POV

During my meditation session, I had a vision. It was the first time it had ever happened, but I knew what it was the moment I saw it. What I saw gave me chills and I knew I needed to talk to Sam and Dean immediately. When my eyes finally opened, I gasped for breath, and Sam came running over. “Are you okay?” he asked, clearly concerned.

“Yeah. I need to talk to you and Dean, now,” I demanded.

He nodded and grabbed the phone, called Dean and told him to come back to the motel. I meanwhile was praying to Castiel for some help. He fluttered in, and Sam looked at me quizically. I looked over at Castiel and I told him what I needed and to meet me at the open field behind the motel. He nodded and flew off. Just then I heard the roar of the Impala’s engine, and the squeak of the front seat door. Dean walked in, looking slightly breathless, and asked, “What’s the problem?"

“I’ll explain. I need you to both follow me,” I told them seriously.

They followed me and we ended up in the field behind the motel. It was quiet and the breeze felt nice on my skin. Sam and Dean both had layers on, so I instructed them to take off the layers, leaving them each in a t-shirt and jeans. A few minutes after we arrived, Castiel showed up with the ingredients I needed for this spell. “Cas? Does my being a witch have anything to do with the vision I just had?” I asked.

“Kind of. I will explain soon. You need to do this,” he told me.

I nodded and he flew off. I did what I needed to do with the ingredients, and then I recited:

Guardians of the dream world,   
I call you to my side.  
Reveal our spirit animals,  
our protectors and guides.  
Show me the power, beauty, and grace  
In the radiant eyes of our guardians' faces.

We were standing in a triangle, and a few moments after I finished reciting the spell, the images of three animals appeared in front of each of us. In front of Dean, a cougar was making an appearance, in front of Sam a bear was forming, and in front of me, a tiger was being conjured. After the animals were completely solid, I noticed that Dean’s cougar was severly wounded and was breathing very heavily. Sam’s bear was smaller than a normal bear should be, and he was pretty bloody. Meanwhile my tiger looked healthy as a horse, and ready to take down anything that stood in the way. Dean looked completely stunned at the cougar standing in front of him, and I don’t think it was because of the cougar itself, more because of how unhealthy and injured the cougar looked. “Okay, the reason I did this is because Dean, you need to have a long session with your totem. He needs your help, and the help of all of us. Sam, you need to work some things out with yours. I don’t know what they are, but they need to be addressed. Sister Tiger will keep watch, while I help Dean. Okay?"

They both nodded and Sam wandered off, Brother Bear not too far behind him. Dean was still staring, shocked at the cougar, and I sent Sister Tiger to keep watch so I could help Dean. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me and whispered, “How?"

“Because you haven’t healed,” I explained, “I don’t know enough to explain it in detail, but the totem is a representation of us and the things we have seen and experienced in life. Brother Cougar here has seen everything you have seen and experienced all the pain you did. Now, the difference is, the wounds he has are emotional more than physical, so your wounds have healed while his have not because you have not dealt with the emotional trauma you have experienced. So first things first, I want you to pet Brother Cougar. Show him you acknowledge his presence, and make sure you can hear each other."

As Dean got to know Brother Cougar, I could see some of the smaller wounds closing up and the blood was clearing from his fur. After several minutes of this, I began to chant under my breath. I don’t know how I knew what to say, but I did and Dean and Brother Cougar looked at each other and then both began to relax. Brother Cougar layed down on the soft grass, and Dean was not far behind, finding a place to sit. As I finished the chant, Brother Cougar was looking better and Dean appeared to be feeling better. “See?” I asked.

“See what?” he replied.

“Look at Brother Cougar. He is different than he was five minutes ago."

“He looks healthier."

“He is. Your acknowlegement of him and his merit healed some of the wounds for you, because a lot of them are self inflicted,” I explained, “Now, go with Brother Cougar. He will lead the way for you. Trust him, okay? He is you, but in animal form."

Dean nodded and said to Brother Cougar, “Alright, let’s get a move on shall we?"

I smiled and went to go and find Sam. I found him by the edge of the trees, with Brother Bear next to him, and the most incredible thing was, they were standing face to face and they both looked very at peace. I decided not to interrupt them, so I headed back to sit with Sister Tiger. She was sitting rigidly at the entrance to the field, and I sat down next to her and leaned on her warm side.

“Sister Hannah?” she asked.

“Yes, Sister Tiger?” I replied.

“You are aware that Brother Bear and I are connected. Yes?” she asked.

“Um, no. I wasn’t actually aware. Thank you Sister Tiger."

“No problem, Sister Hannah. Once he and Sam are done, I want to go and play with him,” she told me.

“Of course,” I allowed.

Moments later, I heard some movement behind me, and it was Sam and Brother Bear approaching. Sister Tiger stood up, and she and Brother Bear sniffed each other for a few moments, and then they both ran off, side by side. “How’s Dean?” Sam asked.

“Good. He’s figuring things out with Brother Cougar. It may take more than just one session. Did you figure things out with Brother Bear?” I asked.

“Yeah. He told me some things that I needed to hear, and also told me that he and Sister Tiger are connected,” he explained.

“Sister Tiger told me the same thing. I wonder what it means?” I thought aloud.

“I asked Cas about it before I came in, and he said that we are somehow connected, but he can’t tell me until the time is right."

“Well that’s dumb,” I commented.

“You’re telling me."

Just then I heard more rustling in the trees and Dean and Brother Cougar were approaching. Brother Cougar looked so much better, but Dean on the other hand, looked completely wrecked. I immediately went into action, whistling for Brother Bear and Sister Tiger. They came loping over and when they saw Dean and Brother Cougar, they went into action too. I had placed a spell over Sister Tiger, Brother Bear, and Brother Cougar, so they were invisible to the human eye. They followed behind us, Brother Bear and Sister Tiger making sure Brother Cougar was okay. Sam and I meanwhile, were supporting Dean, trying to get him back to the room. When we finally got in, I layed Dean down on the bed and instructed Sam to go to the market I had found and get me ingredients. He ran out, and I began my work with Dean, again, having no clue how to do what I as doing, but somehow the knowledge just came to me as I needed it. I began by tearing off his shirt and pants to cool him down and then grabbing another bag of crystals and placing a clear crystal next to his head and a deep blue one at his feet.

All of a sudden, a chant came to me and I began singing. As I chanted, I could see Dean improving. He was no longer so pale, and he had some life in his face. Slowly but surely his eyes opened, and they looked greener than they had before the session. I stopped my chant and said, “You just lay there. Sam is going to get some ingredients for dinner. I am going to let Brother Cougar into the room, so he can help you regroup. Okay?"

Dean just nodded and asked for a pair of pants. I threw him some sweats from his bag, and when I opened the door, Brother Cougar was sitting right at the threshold, whining as much as he could. I allowed him in, and he immediately layed down on the floor at the foot of Dean’s bed. Dean smiled and I said, “He likes you."

“I’m not sure about that, but I don’t think he hates me,” Dean argued.

“Totems are fiercely protective of the people they represent."

Dean nodded and then proceeded to close his eyes. Just then the door opened, and Sam walked in carrying the groceries. I took the food off him and grabbed some of the steaks I had told him to buy. I went outside and cast a spell over Brother Bear and Sister Tiger, in order to shrink them down, so we could all fit inside the tiny motel room. Once we were all settled in, I placed a plate of raw meat in front of Sister Tiger, Brother Bear, and Brother Cougar, and began working on dinner for us. I had remembered an old stew my mom used to make me, that always made me feel better after a tough day. As it was cooking, Cas popped in with all of my ingredients for the demon spell. I thanked him and put it all over by my stuff, so I could use it tomorrow. The stew was completed by then so I served everyone a bowl and Dean and Sam were shoving the food down their throats like there was no tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, I was hopeful. Dean and Brother Cougar looked better and Sam and Brother Bear looked happy. Sister Tiger was sitting at the door to the motel room, watching everything that happened, making sure that everyone was okay. I sat at the table, sipping some tea, while the brothers and their totems slept. Yesterday had been tiring for all of us, but I think it really took it out of Sam and Dean. As I sipped, I was looking over the ingredients Castiel had brought me, and as I organized them, I heard both Brother Bear and Brother Cougar stirring. That couldn’t be good. I looked over at them and Sam and Dean looked at peace, but sometimes when a totem is restless, it can have an affect on the person it represents. I decided to wake Sam and Dean so they could calm their totems. I woke Sam first and when he saw the look on my face, he looked to Brother Bear and sort of sprung into action. He sat cross-legged on the floor, and spoke to Brother Bear in a calming gentle way. Brother Bear relaxed and slowly woke up, a deep huff coming from the back of his throat. Sam smiled and said to me, “He’s okay. Just a little overwhelmed."

I nodded and went to wake Dean up. I nearly got hit because of it, but when I said Brother Cougar was acting up, his eyes sprung open and when he saw the way Brother Cougar was sufferring, he got up and pet Brother Cougar’s head, soothing him from whatever was distressing him. Brother Cougar seemed to calm down at Dean’s touch, but he did not wake up. Dean chuckled and said to me, “He’s awake, just refusing to acknowledge anyone."

“Sounds like someone I know,” Sam muttered from his place in the room.

I laughed out loud at his comment, and he grinned at me. I got up from the floor and made us a simple breakfast. I placed food down for Brother Bear, Sister Tiger, and Brother Cougar, and we all began eating. I was becoming restless, wanting to get this demon taken care of and leave. After we were all done eating, I again called not it on dishes, and Dean got the short end of the stick. He washed, while I explained the plan to them. They were going to summon the demon that was in town and I was going to be ready with my spell. Hopefully it would kill the evil spirit, and then we could get going to who knows where.

\--

We were back in the field behind the motel and Sam was putting the finishing touches on the spell to summon the demon. He lit the mixture as the spell required, and after the smoke cleared, there was a black blob floating in the air. Sister Tiger, Brother Cougar and Brother Bear all growled protectively, and I began to chant my spell, as I added ingredients to my bowl. Once they were all in, the mix began to glow a funny green color and after I finished the chant, it floated, no I’m not making this up, over to the demon and when they touched, the black blob started writhing. Once the green was completely absorbed into the black, a white light began emmanating from the black. After the light died down, the black blob was no longer there, but was replaced with a white glowing blob. Sam and Dean looked flabbergasted, and I was confused. I looked to Sam and he said, “I think you just fixed a soul and returned it to normal."

“Oh,” was all I could say back. The glowing light began to slowly drift upwards, and soon it was out of sight. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and said, “Let’s move."

Sam and Dean looked at me and then to each other, and then back at me and they grinned. We made our way back to the room, and our totems sat in one corner of the room while we all packed everything up. After we were ready, I performed the spell to return our totems within us. Dean and Sam both communicated that Brother Bear and Brother Cougar were not happy, but I told them that if we weren’t too far from where ever we were going, then they wouldn’t have to wait so long. They agreed, and everyone was sent back where they belonged. With that all handled we got into the car and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Some one was shaking me. I swatted my hand, and made contact with an arm. “No,” I muttered.

“C’mon, Hannah. We made it to the bunker,” Sam whispered.

“Bunker?” I asked tiredly.

“Yeah. Come inside and you’ll see what I mean."

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Sam’s shining eyes. They were stunning. No, Hannah. Not here. Anyways, I got out of the car, and looked around at the place the car had ended up. It was a large garage, and when I saw the stunning vehicles sitting in the area, my eyes widened to saucers and I looked back at Sam and he chuckled. We walked together into the building itself, and my jaw only fell open more. This place was incredible, and the boys were lucky to have it. My brain was still on the garage, and I knew it would take me forever to get to know this place completely. More specifically though, my brain was on a stunning motorcycle I saw in the garage. Sam and I walked around for a little more, before we made it to the kitchen, where Dean was pacing around and sipping a beer. “Dean, you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I just want to see Brother Cougar. He was nice company,” Dean admitted.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I breathed in, and I could feel the pull in my chest. I continued that process until the pull stopped and when I opened my eyes Sister Tiger, Brother Bear, and Brother Cougar were back. Dean looked happy, and Sam looked rather indifferent about the whole thing, but I knew he secretly liked having Brother Bear around. Dean wandered off with Brother Cougar, and Brother Bear and Sister Tiger wandered away together, leaving Sam and I. I walked with him back to the car so I could grab my stuff and begin my process of “nesting” as I called it. He walked me to a large-ish bedroom and I placed all my stuff down and began the process of sageing this whole place. It took forever. Sam followed, making sure that I didn’t get lost, which I appreciated. After that was finally done, I changed my clothes and Sam looked at me with a question on his mind. “I can see you want to ask me something. Ask away."

“Do you mind teaching me some yoga? It’s always interested me, but Dean would give me hell if I ever expressed interest in it,” Sam admitted.

“Of course. Go change, and we can keep it between us."

He walked away, and I grabbed a few things that helped with the meditation of yoga. I walked down the hall looking for an empty bedroom where we could practice, and I found one shortly after my search began. I stood in the doorway so Sam wouldn’t have to look for me, and when he came around the corner, he was wearing a nice pair of sweatpants and he was in the process of putting on a tank top. Muscles was all I could think. Ugh he was perfect. Okay, back to the task at hand. I welcomed him into the space, and I could see some of the guardedness in his eyes float away. I started us sitting on the floor cross-legged. We just breathed for a while, and after I was completely in my space, Sam seemed to be relaxed, and I walked him through a sun salutation. He was good at yoga. He had the strength required, and he was also pretty flexible. There were some poses where I could see he was in a litte pain, so I tried to coach him through that, but he seemed to have his own ways of dealing with it, and it seemed to be ignoring it. Whatever works I guess.

After we were done with the actual yoga, we both spent some time in shavasanah, and it was nice. I allowed my mind to wander to Sam and his gorgeousness, and just replay the image of him walking down the hall with a shirt halfway on over and over. God damn he was incredible. I heard some shuffling next to me, and I asked, “Sam? Where are you going?"

The movement stopped and he replied, “To get some water for us."

“Oh. Okay."

With that I heard him leave the room, and a few minutes he came back with two glasses of water and I was sitting up just taking in breath and letting it go. He was watching me intently, and then asked, “How do you always look so relaxed?"

“It’s taken a long time, but it comes down to me knowing that the world will continue to turn long after I’m gone. It allows me to make peace with myself and my place within the world. You should try it some time."

“I wish I could,” he muttered.

“You still can."

“How?” he asked.

“Let me help you."

He sighed and nodded slightly. I smiled and said, “We start tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the following morning to the sound of scratching on my door. I popped up and when I opened the door, Brother Cougar was whining at the door jam and he looked in distress. He led me through the maze of hallways to another room, where Dean was screaming and thrashing around. He was yelling and carrying on, but he was asleep. I grabbed his shoulders and held him down until his eyes opened and he gasped for air. When he saw me, he sighed, and asked, “How’d you know?"

“I didn’t. Brother Cougar did and he came and woke me up,” I told Dean.

He looked over at Brother Cougar and I could tell they were having a silent conversation. His eyes flashed to mine, and I gave him a reassuring nod. Brother Cougar settled next to the bed and Dean settled back into the bed and closed his eyes. I whispered a spell to help him sleep and made my way out of the room, only to bump into Sam a few rooms later. He was looking at me funny, and I asked, “What?"

“How did we get so lucky to find you?” he asked me.

My cheeks warmed up at his question, and I replied, “Fate."

He grinned a little and replied, “I don’t think so. I’ve met her. She isn’t this nice."

I gave him a funny look and said, “G-d then?"

“Yeah, I don’t think it was him either. Most of the angels, we know— actually all of the angels we know, besides Cas— are dicks. If he created those dicks, then he must be the ultimate dick."

“Should I ask?” I asked.

“Get Dean and I a few beers and some liquor in, and you can ask then,” he replied.

“I’ll hold you to that, Sam,” I told him with a look.

He nodded and asked, “Did you have a plan for today?"

“I do. It starts with a little food, and then something fun,” I told him cryptically.

“Your fun or my fun?” he asked.

“My fun, but it’s going to be fun for you too, I promise,” I told him with a smile and a wink.

A small smile came to his face and we walked to the kitchen where I prepared a little breakfast for us. Simple foods, because what I was about to do to Sam was going to be uncomfortable for a while. After we both ate, and the dishes were done, I went to my room to grab a few things I needed, and then found Sam standing awkwardly in the kitchen. “Do you have shorts?” I asked him.

“I do. Do you want me to put them on?” he replied.

“I would. Meet me in the room we were in yesterday!” I shouted as he walked away. He threw up a thumbs up and I knew he would find his way. I walked to the room and set up a few things, like a mat for him to lay on, and a bottle of lotion. I was hoping to give Sam the massage of his life. No, not that kind of massage. One of the odd jobs I had in my past was a masseuse, and they taught me a lot of ways to massage someone, and one of them was back walking. I could tell Sam and Dean both were very tight in their backs and shoulders, but I also wanted to give him a good leg and foot massage. I was hoping to also be able to help him with the process of relaxing as I massaged him. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice Sam standing in the doorway in loose shorts and a t-shirt. I was a little startled, and I invited him in and instructed him to lay down on the mat. I quietly asked, “Do you trust me?"

“Should I not?” he asked.

“No, but this is going to hurt."

“I can handle it,” he told me, the bravado rolling off of him in waves.

“Okay, but don’t whine to me tomorrow when you hurt. Don’t move, okay?” I told him.

He nodded from his place on the floor, and I stepped onto his lower back and immediately, he groaned loudly. “Good?” I asked.

“I’m good,” he forced out.

As I began to walk up and down him, making sure to get all of the tough spots, and slowly Sam’s groans of probably agony, turned into groans of pleasure. As I walked I spoke to Sam in a calming voice, trying to get him to relax. I’m sure if Dean was awake he was thinking the wrong thing right now. After about ten minutes of walking, I stepped off and told Sam to just relax while I got him some water. He was going to appreciate that, because after a massage, you need the water to keep up the looseness of your muscles. He drank gratefully after settling into a seated position, and I decided to do his arms and shoulders next. I actually started with his head, and was grateful to have an excuse to run my fingers through his amazing hair. Anyway, after his head was done, I moved onto his left shoulder, and with one touch, I could tell this was going to be painful. The years of dislocation and fixing his arms up had caused a lot of tension to form. I didn’t know much about hunting, but if the back walking told me anything, it was that this life was brutal on the people who partook. I encouraged him to relax and he did, but his muscles were so out of whack that he was still incredibly tense. So, I just decided to go after it. He was in a little pain I could tell, but again after working it for a while, his shoulder started to loosen up. I moved down to his arm and hand, and his rough, calloused hands made me think many inappropriate things about what they could do to me. As I worked on him, I continued to coach him through relaxation techniques.

His right shoulder and arm wasn’t any better. But as always, if you work something enough, it will evenutally yield. His whole upper body was done, but before I could tell him to move, there was a hard knock at the door. My eyes rolled unconsciously and I told Sam to stay there. I opened the door a crack and Dean was standing there. “May I help you?” I asked.

“No, I just want to see what’s happening in here. I could hear Sam in the other room and Sam only makes those noises when one thing is happening,” he said with clear teasing in his voice.

“Dean, no. I was giving him a well deserved and needed massage. You’re next if you want?” I asked.

“You're a masseuse?” he asked.

“Not officially, but I worked at a place for a while and picked up a few things. I could help you out too,” I told him.

His face changed from one of judgement to one of possibly approval. If you blinked you would have missed it, but Dean nodded. I smiled his way and went back to finish up with Sam. Now it was time to do his lower half, and I started at his feet. He was tense everywhere, and his feet and legs were no exception. The higher I got though, the more nervous I got that I was broaching some kind of boundary. I looked at him and his eyes were shut and his body looked very relaxed and in focus. I guess my coaching had done something. I stopped a few inches above his knee, and then proceeded to stretch him out. He gasped in a breath, and I assumed it was because of the pain, but when I checked to see if he was okay, it seemed like his face was contorted in pleasure more than pain. I repeated the process with the other leg, and I got the same result. I placed his legs next to each other and then stepped over them, and placed my hands on both of his hips to loosen them up. I whispered, “You stay here until you are ready to move. When you are, immediately go grab more water and continue drinking it for the next few hours. It will help with the soreness.” He grunted his understanding, and I went to repeat the whole process with Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

When I walked into the living room, I found Dean and Brother Cougar sitting on the floor next to each other and they were working through something. I stood in the corner of the room, and when they finished talking, I made my presence known, and Dean sighed and stood up. I could tell immediately, he was going to be harder to massage than Sam. He looked tense in every muscle in his body, and when I looked to Brother Cougar he confirmed my suspicions. Dean and I walked into his room, and I grabbed another mat, and he layed down on it. I asked, “Do you trust me?"

“I don’t know. Why?” he asked.

“Because you may not like me too much after this,” I told him, and stepped onto his back.

I could hear the release of breath, and pain in his voice, and as I walked around his tense back, I could tell I was going to need to work on his back more. The walking would help with the surface muscles, but his back was such a mess, that he was going to need some serious help. As with Sam, I coached him through some relaxation, but he wasn’t as open as Sam. I stepped off his back after several minutes, and when I kneeled down to use my hands to press out some more of the tension, Dean said, “Can you wait for a second. I need a minute."

“Hurts?” I asked, a little humor in my voice.

“No, just need a minute to get my breath back,” he replied defensively.

After about five minutes, he gave me the okay, and I began to massage more into the deeper tissue of his back and I could tell Dean was going to be even more sore then Sam tomorrow. As I finished off his lower back, I sat him up against his bed and his face told me all I needed to know. I smiled and said, “I’m getting you some water. Don’t move."

“I don’t know if I would be able to if I wanted to."

I smiled and left the room, checking on Sam quickly, and found him in the same position I left him, only now his eyes were opened and he looked to be in less pain. I helped him off the floor quickly, and he followed me to the kitchen, and grabbed more water for himself and then went into the living room to fall onto the couch. I grabbed some water for Dean and went back into his room, to find him almost asleep. “Sorry to interrupt, but I am going to move on to your arms and shoulders."

He nodded and his face scrunched up in pain. I chuckled lightly and massaged his head as I did Sam’s and I could feel the bumps and places where his head hadn’t healed properly. As I moved down to his neck, he was even more tense than Sam was. He was so tight, that my hands were getting sore from massaging for too long. As I carried through the rest of his arms and legs, I realized that the wounds Dean had in him were so much more than physical. I knew after I was done with him I needed to talk to Castiel about who I really am and about how I was supposed to help these two.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up this morning feeling really nice. I wandered around the bunker for a little, trying to see if anyone was awake, and when I found no one anywhere, I figured they were sleeping off the soreness. I really had gone all out with them, so I figured if they were sleeping, now would be a good time to talk with Castiel. I thought to myself, “Castiel, if you can hear me—“ and before I could finish the thought, he was standing there. I smiled and asked, “Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?"

“It’s a long story,” his monotone voice replied.

“I’ve got nothing but time. I think the Winchesters are out for the count."

He gave me a quizzical look, but started telling me the story of my family. Little did I know that it would change my world forever.

\--

Castiel had just finished explaining to me my life story, when I heard the shuffling of feet coming into the living room. I looked over to see Sam slowly walking over to the couch I was sitting on. I grinned at him and he replied with a grunt. As he sat down his face scrunched up in pain and once he was down he seemed to relax. I chuckled to myself and walked into the kitchen to get him something to drink and food. When I brought it out to him, his spirits seemed to lift and he looked like he was feeling better. When I turned around to look for Castiel, it was a shock to see him gone. I frowned just slightly, and looked back at Sam who seemed to be watching me with the utmost interest. “What?” I asked as I sat down.

“You okay? I heard you talking to Cas for a while,” he replied.

“I’m fine. Just a lot of new things to process through. Now, how are you feeling?” I asked.

“In pain, but otherwise much better,” he told me.

“Good. You’re probably doing better than Dean is,” I mentioned, forgetting that Sam didn’t know that I had worked on Dean yesterday.

He looked at me quizically and I then realized my faux pas. “Uhh, I gave Dean a massage yesterday?"

He looked at me and then began laughing. As he laughed, I began to chuckle, and then full on laugh, neither of us realizing that Dean had entered the room, his face scrunched up in confusion and pain. When I noticed him, I stopped laughing and moved up so he could sit down. Once he was down, he looked at Sam and I and asked, “What?"

“Nothing,” I replied.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Positive. You feeling okay?” I asked.

“Pain, but I feel good,” he told me.

“Glad to hear,” I told him honestly.

“Everything okay with you? I’m picking up a new vibe,” Dean commented.

“Yeah. Castiel just told me about my family, and it’s a lot to process,” I admitted.

“You wanna talk about it with us?” he asked.

“I can tell you the basics, but some things I need to keep to myself,” I replied.

“Of course,” Sam added.

I smiled a small smile and started, “Basically, he told me that I am the child of a strong witch on my mother’s side, and my father was a powerful Shaman. That’s why I can draw out the spirit animals. I guess my father left when I was little and my mother was killed by hunters. When she died everything went to me and I had enough to live on my own. I dropped out of school and decided to work as many odd jobs as I could find. And then you guys found me, and here we are."

“Hunters killed your mom? Did Cas tell you who it was?” Dean asked.

“He said something about a Cambell family, but that’s all,” I told them, and they both went white as sheets.

“What?” I asked.

“Um, our mom was a Cambell. She married our dad and became a Winchester, but her family is the Cambells,” Sam explained quietly.

“Oh,” I whispered, “Well, I’m sure they had good reason. As much as I loved my mother, I always knew something was a little off, and in the weeks before she died, she basically abandoned me, so I hold no ill will. Plus, you are Winchesters, not Cambells."

Sam and Dean looked a little surprised, and so I decided to break the tension by asking, “Hey Dean? Does that gorgeous motorcycle belong to anyone?"

“Not that I know of. It’s been here since we have, and remained untouched. Why?” he asked.

“Because I want it. I studied mechanics before I dropped out of college, and it’s a beauty."

“Wow, you just keep on impressing, don’t you?” he asked.

I smiled and walked into the garage. It took me a few tries to find my way, but I looked through the big room and located every tool I would need to fix it. I organized everything the way I wanted it, and headed back to my room to change into more appropriate clothes. I threw on a sport’s bra and a pair of old jean shorts, just to avoid ruining good clothes. When I re-entered the garage space, the smell of metal and oil made me happy, and I was able to zone out and just work. As much as studying mechanics was hard, it was very meditative for me and I knew it was something that would calm me down in just about any situation. Before I knew it, four hours had passed and I was covered in grease and sweat, but I was too happy to care. Just as I tightened the last bolt on the machine, I heard someone enter the room. When I looked up I was shocked to see Dean staring at me, his eyes wide open. He walked over quickly, and said, “Wow, you really do know how to work your mechanics."

I smiled and said, “Yeah. Maybe one day I’ll get a look under your baby’s hood."

“Maybe,” he told me very seriously.

“Dinner’s ready. Get cleaned up, because Sam and I are hungry and I think Sister Tiger needs to talk to you,” Dean told me.

“Okay,” I told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam POV

While Hannah was fixing up the motorcycle in the garage, I was laying in my bed, trying not to think about the pain I was in. Hannah was an angel, sent from heaven in order to help me. I don’t know why she was here for me, but something told me she and I would be in each other’s lives forever. I could hear Sister Tiger prowling the halls, high on threat watch. Brother Bear was lounging in the living room, watching the day go by, and I think Dean and Brother Cougar were working through some things. It was nice to see Dean finally working through some of his issues, and who would have thought it would be because of a witch and shaman’s daughter. Go figure. As I thought more about Hannah, the more I knew I needed to talk to Sister Tiger. I walked over to where she was prowling, and I made sure I stood in full view, as not to startle her. When she saw me, I sat down, cringing at the pain I was still in, and she sat down in front of me.

“Can you hear me?” I asked.

“Loud and clear, Brother Sam,” She replied.

“I know you told her something about how the two of us are connected, and a friend told me something similar, but what does it mean? And please, call me Sam,” I asked.

“Sam, I wish I could tell you. The spirits have spoken and the way in which the two of you are connected is to remain a seret. I’m sorry,” she told me.

I sighed and said, “Okay. Thanks Sister Tiger. Any stirrings happening in the spirit world we should know about?”

“I am not connected to the spirit world, but speaking of, I need to talk to Sister Hannah about connecting with the spirit guides. Tell Brother Dean I need to talk to her,” she requested.

“Why can’t I grab her?” I asked, indignantly.

“Sam, stop asking questions and do as I say, please?” she replied, this time a growl coming from the back of her throat.

I put my hands up in surrender. I stood up, again cringing, and walked over to find Dean making food. I explained to him the whole situation, and he looked at me funny. I ignored it, and went off to find a book to read or something. About an hour later, Dean came in and said, “Dinner’s ready. Hannah is cleaning up from working on that motorcycle and we are meeting in the library. Good?"

I nodded and sat my book down and headed into the library. As I sat down I heard footsteps coming into the room and when I looked up I lost my breath. She was wearing a ripped up tank top and shorts, but she looked as stunning as I had ever seen a woman look.

“Uh, Sam?” she asked.

I cleared my throat, “Uh, yeah? Sorry."

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were still with us,” she replied in her tinkling voice.

“I’m here."

I looked over and Dean had the most shit eating grin on his face, ever. I shot him a glare as he brought food, and we all settled in to eat. The food was delicious, and Hannah was putting it away like there was no tomorrow. After she finished, she stood up and said, “I need a shower, and I understand that Sister Tiger needed to talk to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Hannah P.O.V.

After I cleaned up in the shower, I sat on my bed and called to Sister Tiger. She came in slowly and she closed the door behind her with a tap of her back leg. She looked at me very intensely, and suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over me. I layed down on the bed and I was quickly thrown into a dream.

My eyes opened and I was sitting in what looked like a wooded area, and around me sat several animals. I looked at each of them, and they all had different energies. In order of closest to furthest from me, was a Coyote, a smaller Bobcat, an Eagle, a Buffalo, a Raven, and a small Turtle, who seemed to be suspended in a globe of water.

“Hello, Sister Hannah,” they all said, in unison.

“Um, hi everyone,” I replied, uncertain of how to play this.

“I know you are apprehensive, but there is nothing to fear,” Brother Coyote said to me.

“Um, okay. Can you tell me why I am here?” I asked.

“We are your guides. As the daughter of a powerful Shaman, and as a powerful Shaman yourself, we were eventually going to get in touch with you whether you found out about your abilities or not. It’s just a perk that you found out about your family now,” Brother Buffalo said.

“Okay, then what’s up?” I asked.

“We know that there have been some stirrings in the spirit world for a while now, and we were waiting for the right time to call you. Someone is messing with the balance, and as a Shaman, it is your job to help keep the balance as it is. We need you and the Winchesters, because this involves them too, to travel to a small reservation in California. We told Sister Tiger the coordinates, so she can tell you when you wake up. Now, we know you haven’t had time to explore your gift, so we are going to help you out a little. Our chant will awaken your Shaman side to full power, and you will sense the imbalance when you arrive and know what to do to keep the balance intact,” Brother Raven told me.

“Um, okay?” I replied, not really knowing what to do, but being willing to go along with it.

As I nodded, they all started a strong chant and I could feel the energies shifting. It seemed as if all of their energies were being poured into me, and I could feel myself filling up on their energies, and I could also feel something awakening in me. I breathed in and I could smell everything around me. Also I could hear all of the things around me and feel their energies through me. Soon, I felt the energy die down, and when I looked at all my guides, they all seemed happy.

“Do you feel it?” asked Sister Turtle.

“I feel it all,” I told her? It?

“Good. Now to turn it off, you just have to close off the connection. Find an anchor and focus on it, and everything should turn right off. Try it,” she said.

I nodded and could feel the energies flooding me and it was very overwhelming. I chose Sam as my anchor, I know, I know, and I focused on him as hard as I could and suddenly the energies faded away. I opened my eyes and all of the guides looked impressed, or as impressed as a group of animals could look. I smiled and asked, “Is that all you needed?"

“For now. We will call you if we need you for anything,” Brother Eagle told me.

“Before you leave, we need to tell you that your’s and Sam’s souls are connected. They were pre-assigned to be together. But you can’t tell Sam. He will find out when the time is right. For now, just stick close with him,” Sister Bobcat said to me.

“I will. Thank you all."

“You’re welcome. We’ll always be with you."

I smiled and I could feel myself waking up.

As my eyes opened, I looked over and Sister Tiger was sitting next to the bed, looking outwards. I placed my hand on her head and she turned to look at me. When she did, she leaned her head down as if to bow to me. When I looked at my watch, I noticed it had only been an hour since I fell asleep, and so I stood up, stretched and went in search of Sam and Dean to tell them what had happened. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see both Sam and Dean sitting next to the door jam. Brother Bear and Brother Cougar were sitting next to them and when they saw me, they both bowed their heads as Sister Tiger had done.

“What’s going on?” asked Sam.

“Come to the library and I’ll explain it all,” I told them.


	15. Chapter 15

When we all sat down in the library, I began explaining what happened in my dream, obviously leaving out a few details, namely Sam. They looked a little shocked, but took it in stride. I looked over at Sister Tiger and I could hear her tell me the coodrinates of the reservation in California. I quickly wrote them down and I got up and said, “I want to ride that motorcycle, but I don’t know how long the drive is. Do you think we should leave together?”

“I guess so. I’m sure you’ll beat us there, but it wouldn’t be a bad thing, because you may need time to scope out the area,” Sam reccommended. 

“Sounds good. I’ll pack up and let you know when I’m leaving,” I told them, “Also, Brother Bear and Brother Cougar are going to have to go back inside you guys. Totems don’t do well with long distance travel."

They both nodded and I closed my eyes and could feel Sister Tiger’s energy rejoin with mine. “By the way, what were you guys doing outside the door?” I asked.

“I was cleaning up, when I suddenly felt this pull to you. I don’t know what caused it, but I couldn’t ignore it. I dragged Dean along with me, and Brother Bear and Brother Cougar were already sitting there. Do you know why?” he asked.

“Maybe another time, I’ll tell you,” I told him, trying not to grin.

I stood up and left to pack. I tried to pack light, because the motorcycle didn’t have great storage options. I put everything with the motorcycle, and walked back to find Sam and Dean still sitting at the table still. They looked up at the sound of me coming in, and I smiled at them. They grinned back and both stood up to hug me. First was Dean and when his arms wrapped around me, his energy flooded into me, and it shocked my system a little. I knew Dean and I would need to have a long conversation. His energy felt dark and troubled, and it worried me. I didn’t know their stories, but I did know that Sam and Dean had a tough life, filled with darkness and trouble. When he released me, I used a little of my Shaman power to send some good energy his way.

When I hugged Sam, my soul sang. He was filled with the same darkness as Dean, perhaps more, but the hope he had and the love in his heart completely overwhelmed the bad energy in him. I gripped him tighter, and made sure to send him some good energy as well. I could feel his intake of breath, and I knew he felt it. When he released me, he shot me a small smile, and I said, “Drive safely, please. My guides told me I would need you. Don’t do anything stupid. Also do you have that phone for me?"

“Yeah. Let me grab it for you,” Dean said.

He left the room, leaving Sam and I standing there staring at each other. I felt this intense pull to him, but I decided to not act upon it, at the wishes of my guides. He was looking at me funny, and I made a funny face back. He chuckled and I began to laugh. Dean walked back into the room, and when he saw us, he just grinned and Sam and I just shot him the same glare. Dean handed me the phone, and said, “Our numbers are programmed in here, so call if you need anything."

“Sure. I’m going to grab a bluetooth for this, so we can talk as I ride. I suggest you get one too. Be safe. I’ll let you know when I arrive,” I told them. They nodded and I walked off, preparing myself for a long ride to California.


	16. Chapter 16

I pulled into a motel off Innerstate 80, and pulled out my phone and texted Sam: Here’s the address of the motel I found. I’m going to the reservation for a look around. Room 30. Key is in the plant by the entrance.

He replied with: Got it. Thanks.

I smiled and hopped back onto the motorcycle, and started the drive to the coordinates Sister Tiger had given me. When I got closer, I opened my channels up and could feel the dark energy accumulating as I drove. When I finally reached the sign that told me I was at the reservation, I was so overwhelmed, I had to shut it down. As I slowed the motorcycle to the entrace, I felt my phone buzz. There was a text from Sam: Everything okay? Feeling the pull again.

I replied: Yeah. The energy here is very dark and it affected me a little.

I walked into the reservation and got strange looks. I knew they weren’t going to be thrilled to see a white woman walking through their reservation, but I powered on and slowly opened my energies up again. The reservation felt dark, but I knew it wasn’t everyone. I tried honing in on where the energy was coming from, and I was led to a large teepee in the middle of an open circle. I moved the opening flap aside, and saw a small woman sitting in front of a fire. She was chanting an ancient chant, and I immediately knew that it was one to summon dark spirits. I ran back out and hopped on the bike. I drove back to the motel and was pleased to see the Impala waiting. Sam and Dean were still in the car, and when I pulled up, I knocked on Sam’s side. He started and them looked over to see me, and smiled. They both hopped out and I ran over to grab the key.

We walked into the room and I plopped down and they asked me if I was okay. I began to explain what I found and they seemed to think it was simple: go in there and kill her. “Guys! Not every job is that simple. We need to be careful. More then the fact that I found her singing dark chants, I sensed an animal spirit inside her,” I tried to explain.

“But don’t we have that?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but the only way I’m supposed to be able to feel them is if the person is a shifter,” I told them, and they both went white as sheets.

“I think she was a cat of some type, so we need to be careful. The only way to take her down is to kill her when she is shifted. The cat’s spirit keeps her alive for a long time. I’m sure she’s been around for far too long. Sam, can you pull up everything you have on this reservation?” I asked.

He pulled out his laptop and I could hear the click clack of the keys as I saged the room. I needed a cleansing after that experience with the reservation and I could feel myself getting better as the smoke drifted around me. After I was done, Sam said, “So this reservation has had it hard since day one. After they were established everything that could go wrong, has. Crop failure, animals dying, people dying, mass migrations, and plenty more. Do you think she has something to do with it?” he asked.

“Yeah. She is an old spirit, and I think she wants to breed chaos,” I explained.

“You think Cas could help?” Dean asked.

“I doubt it. The only thing he could do is see her soul, which I can do. We need to find a way to have a private meeting with her, away from the reservation,” I told them.

Sam and Dean both looked pensive and Sam asked randomly, “Can she sense light magic?”

“I think so. She wouldn’t like it if she could,” I told him.

“Then that’s the way we bring her to us. You perform light magic from a distance, but close enough she could find us. She would come out and see what was happening, and we would have to find a way to make her shift. Then Dean or I could take her down,” he proposed.

“That’s great, but I think I have to be the one to take her out. The traditional methods won’t work. My guides were very specific that we had to be together, but I had to do the work. They’re not very helpful are they?” I asked out loud.

Sam and Dean both chuckled and I followed up with, “Well, I’m going to get ready for bed, because I need all the energy I can get for tomorrow. Sleep tight both of you."


	17. Chapter 17

I gasped for air as I woke up with a start and looked to see that it was still dark outside. I curled up into a ball and tried to calm down, but it wasn’t working. I sat up and saw Sam and Dean both sleeping peacefully. I knew I shouldn’t, but I got up and climbed into bed next to Sam. He stirred and woke up and when he saw me, he immediately knew something was wrong. He looked at me and wrapped me up in his arms. He walked me out of the hotel room, and we sat on the hood of the Impala.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“No. I just had a vision of tomorrow and my guides told me that I, and you guys would have to endure hell,” I told him.

“Well, then it’s just another day at the office for Dean and me,” he told me.

The look on my face must have said something that I wasn’t because Sam continued, “Dean did a 40 year stint, and I was down there for a lot longer. I’m sure we can handle it. Did they say anything more?"

“That it would be painful, and that all of our lives would never be the same. I think something terrible is going to happen,” I told him quietly.

“Hannah, I’m sure it’s all going to turn out okay. Dean and I both are ready for anything, and I know you can defeat her. Your guides wouldn’t have sent you here unless you could help,” he told me.

I sighed and tried to calm down. “Thanks, Sam,” I told him.

He nodded and then picked me up, bridal style, and we walked into the motel room and he put me on his bed. He closed the door, and crawled into bed next to me. I could feel his arms slither around my body and I scooted closer to his warmth, making sure that my head was tucked neatly into his chest. The rhythm of his breathing lulled me to sleep, and I slept beautifully, laying in the arms of the man my soul belonged to.

\--

Something was moving beneath me. My pillow was moving. I opened my eyes just slightly, and I noticed that I was in bed with Sam and couldn’t keep the smile off my face. As I sat up and stretched, Sam wiggled a little and I saw his eyes open, and my grin widened at the sight of his ever changing eyes. He grinned back and we both got out of bed. Dean, thank everything holy, was still sleeping, so Sam and I were off the hook. We both got out of bed and Sam knew I was going to need some time to center before we did anything. I cleaned myself up, and grabbed all of my things. I left the room and went up to the front desk, in order to rent another room. I didn’t want to mess with their routines, and I needed my own space. I walked into the new space, and began to get situated. My guides had given me some information about centering, so I decided to put that into practice.

—

After centering for about an hour, I shot Sam a quick text: Room 29. Come in slowly, and help me clean up please?

He replied instantly: Of course.

I heard the door open and he was shuffling around, cleaning up the minor mess I had made. I heard him leave and then come back and he whispered, “Ready to go?"

“Yeah. Put me in the back seat of the Impala and we can go. There is a list of things I need when we arrive at the place we agreed on. Put me on the ground there and bring it to me when we arrive,” I told him, my voice calm, but commanding.

“Alright,” Sam told me, and I could feel his arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor. A minute later, I was seated in the back seat and we were off. My focus was on calling all of the light energy to me, and dispelling any darkness that I found. I knew that if this witch felt someone messing with her energy, she would want to go check it out. After about 20 minutes in the car, I felt myself getting lifted out of the car and placed on the forest floor. I heard something get laid in front of me, and I peeled my eyes open so I could perform the appropriate spell. I began adding ingredients to the dirt in front of me, and Sam and Dean were both standing guard, making sure I was safe.

After chanting for a while, I felt the distinct shift in energy. I looked around me, knowing that there were other people here with us now. Sam and Dean both felt it too, because their energy shifted. Suddenly, I saw two huge black masses jump out of the woods. They looked like cats. Sam and Dean both jumped closer to me, and the snarling put me off, but I continued to chant. They moved closer to Sam and Dean, and when they were close enough, they pounced right onto Sam and Dean, talking them both down in an instant. I continued to sing, despite my rising fear. Both of the cats bared their teeth at the brothers, and then, before I could do anything, they both took a bite out of the brothers. I screamed, and jumped up to push the cat’s away from the brothers, in order to help them. I checked both of their pulses and they were alive, but barely.


	18. Chapter 18

After I checked both of their pulses, I heard footsteps coming toward me. I turned around, and saw the frail, old woman who was messing with everyone. She grinned at me and said, “You really think you can defeat me?"

“I know I can’t, but I wanted to see who you were and maybe see if I could convince you to stop,” I told her honestly, holding Sam and Dean’s hands.

“Really, now?” she asked, shocked.

“Yeah. You’re the most powerful witch I have ever seen, and I’m barely practiced as a Shaman,” as I said that, I began to open up my channels, trying to figure out a way to make her shift.

“Well, what were you going to try and say to me?” she asked, and I continued to search the energies for an answer.

I didn’t reply for a while, because I was so focused on finding a solution for getting her to shift. Suddenly the answer came at me, and I gasped in realization. “Actually, I wasn’t going to say anything, because I know nothing can change your mind. But I do know there is something you want to give me?” I told her, a small smirk making it’s way to my face.

She grinned and then I witnessed the strangest thing ever. Her bones began to shift and crack, and before I knew it, she looked like a bigger version of the panther from The Jungle Book. She stalked closer to me, and I opened myself up to her, preparing for pain. Before I could blink, there was a white hot pain that errupted from my side. I fell to the forest floor, and my eyes closed.

\--

When my eyes opened again, I was in the same forest, and Sam and Dean were both lying next to me. I checked both of their pulses and they were strong and steady. I shook Dean first, and he woke with a start. I tried to calm him down, but he was freaked. I did the same to Sam and they had the same reaction. I tried to calm both of them, but they were too angry and scared to think straight. I knew immediately we were stuck between worlds, so I called upon our totems to help. They appeared and both Sam and Dean instantly relaxed. They each spoke to the brothers, and I looked at Sister Tiger and she nodded at me. I closed my eyes, and allowed the energy to help me. When I opened them, Sam and Dean both were relatively calmer, and I could explain to them what was going on.

“Okay. I need you both to follow your totems. They will take care of you and explain everything. We will meet back when everyone understands and is okay. Good?” I asked.

“Good,” they both replied, although they were both shaky.

They followed their totems and Sister Tiger didn’t seem to move. When I looked at her, she said, “I think you know what you need to do."

I sighed and nodded at her, and prepared for pain.


	19. Chapter 19

After hours of pain, I was finally through the ringer and I was happy. I was sitting with Sister Tiger, when I heard a rustle in the forest. Up came a big bear, and when I looked into the eyes, I knew it was Sam. I smiled and he returned it the best he could. “You know you didn’t have to merge with him yet. I could have helped you through some of the pain,” I told him.

“He told me I had to do it, or I would never do it,” I heard him say in my head.

“You’re probaby right. I’m more worried about Dean. He doesn’t handle this stuff well, and I’ve only known you for a few days. I’m sure you know better than I do,” I told him.

“Yeah. I’m worried about him too,” Sam told me.

Before I could reply, I heard more rustling, and I saw Brother Cougar come out of the woods, followed by a beat up looking Dean. When he saw me, he seemed relieved, but when he saw Sam I could see the fear increase. He walked over, and he was looking at Sam warily. “It’s all okay Dean. This is what must happen in order for us to survive this. I can help you with the merge, but you have to have the will to live,” I said, trying to calm him down.

“I do have the will to live, damnit. I’ve lived through hell,” he told me angrily.

“No Dean. Not that kind of will. We all have something or someone we’re living for. Who is that?” I asked.

I saw him blush a deep shade of red, but he answered, “I’m living for my brother and to save the damn world."

I raised my eyebrow and he blushed deeper. “You wanna revise that answer?” I asked.

He sighed and looked over at Sam and then whispered, “I’m living for Castiel."

“Who?” I asked.

“Castiel."

“Who? I can’t hear you."

“Damnit. I’m living for Castiel!” he shouted.

I looked over at Sam and he didn’t seem too shocked about the whole thing. He just lumbered over to his brother, and wrapped him in a literal bear hug. Dean seemed completely shocked. I smiled and began reciting the spell to help him with the merge. I saw Brother Cougar dissapear and then I saw Dean begin to shift, and it was a beautiful thing. I saw his bones shift, and then I saw his fur come in and then last was his face. Once he was completely shifted, I walked over and placed a hand between his eyes and said, “Better?"

“Yeah. I need to have a talk with Cas when we get back,” I heard him say.

I smirked and said, “Hell yes, you do."

He sent me a Cougar-ish smile, and I proceeded to shift with Sister Tiger. When I was finally on four legs, I asked Sam and Dean to each place a paw on me, and I began to search for the right energy to get us back home. When I found the energy, I locked into it, and began to pull from it, trying to get us back to home. I felt the pull and allowed it to pull us through.


	20. Chapter 20

When my eyes opened, I saw the witch standing over all of us, and I sat up. She looked over at me, and she seemed dissapointed. Sam and Dean both woke just after me, and when she saw them, she got furious. “What?” I asked.

“No one survives the bite without shifting. I don’t understand how you did,” she explained.

I kept my face neutral and said, “Well, you win some, you lose some, right?”

Her anger seemed to increase, and I said to her, “How about this? You stop ravaging this reservation and we’ll stop bothering you."

“Why would I stop? Everything is the way I want it,” she asked.

“Because if you don’t, you’ll face an angry Bear, Cougar, and Tiger,” I threatened, “Now guys!"

With that, we all began the shift, and she looked horrified and then happy. “Finally! I have a pack!” she shouted.

“Oh, no sister, we’re not part of anyone’s pack,” I heard Dean say.

I saw her look over at Dean and then her face darkened. I bared my teeth and stalked closer and closer, making sure to look as menacing as possible. “You know what we need to do, now that we’ve shifted, right?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she squeaked.

“Well isn’t it nice that I have a full meal right here, and these two have your two minions to chew on,” I told her, trying to keep my hunger in check.

She didn’t reply, so I just decided to not waste anymore time and I slashed her throat. “Go find your meals while I eat, and I will call Castiel for help when I’m done. Go,” I demanded of them.

I chowed down on the old woman, and then proceeded to open the front door of the Impala with my paw, open the trunk, also with my paw, pull out all of our duffel bags, with my mouth and close the the trunk. I put Sam and Dean’s things on the ground and I walked over to a private area to change. I shifted, and proceeded to get dressed as quickly as possible. After I was dressed, I prayed to Castiel, and when he showed up, he looked a little shocked when he looked at me. “I know,” I told him.

“And Sam and Dean?” he asked.

“The same,” I told him.

He sighed and we both heard the shuffle of the forest and Sam walked out in his bear form. Castiel looked shocked and when Sam saw Castiel he raised a paw in a wave-like gesture. Castiel waved back, and I showed Sam where his bag was. He walked off, and when he returned back in his human form, I smiled and he walked up to me, and placed his lips on mine without warning. I smiled and kissed back, and when we pulled apart, he looked directly into my eyes, and said, “Hi."

I smiled back and said, “Hi."

He grinned and stood next to me, and suddenly there was another rustle of the leaves and Dean stalked out trying to calm down. I walked over to him, and placed a hand on him, and tried to calm him down. He relaxed slightly, and I walked with him to his stuff and directed him to a place where he could shift. When he came back, the fear was more evident in his whole body, but he walked directly to Castiel and wrapped him in a hug. After they separated, Dean grabbed Castiel’s face and planted his lips on him. I looked up at Sam and we both grinned. Everything seemed to turn out fine, and it was then I decided that we needed to go back to the reservation and do some damage control. These people hadn’t known life without the witch in their lives, so I knew we were going to need to work some things out with them.


	21. Chapter 21

We all put our bags back in the car and headed back to the reservation so we could meet the people. Dean of course got into the driver’s seat, but Sam decided to join me in the back. Castiel took the front seat and I was happy to see their hands intwined. Sam and I were practically on top of each other, and I knew that we would be in the honeymoon phase forever. When we shifted, I felt this intense pull to Sam, and Sister Tiger told me that it was the sense that he was my mate. I’m sure Sam felt it too. It was nice to finally have my feelings for Sam be out in the open. I didn’t like keeping secrets from him, and now that we were mates, I physically and emotionally couldn’t. He would feel the lie, and I could feel the same from him. 

As we got closer to the reservation, I asked Dean to stop outside the fence, and I asked all of them to stay here until I told them it was okay. I grabbed all of my Shaman stuff, and headed in. I, again, got looks, but I walked up to a building in the center of the resevation, and when I walked in, the person sitting at the desk looked incredibly unhappy to see me. “Sorry to bother, but I need to talk to the person in charge,” I asked.

“Why would she want to talk to a white woman?” he asked harshly.

“Because this white woman is a Shaman, and she just saved your reservation,” I told him with force.

He paled just slightly and answered, “The old woman left earlier this morning and we haven’t heard from her in a long time."

It was my turn to pale. I had just killed their leader. “Um, is there a way that you can call the tribe?"

“Yeah. Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. I need to speak to the whole town so we can work a few things out. I’ll be outside,” I told him.

When I got outside reached out for Sam and Dean, “Guys? I need you both. We may have some damage control to take care of."

“On the way, love,” I heard Sam say.

“Really? Can we keep the love stuff between you?” Dean asked, ever the moment ruiner.

“As long as the same goes for you and Castiel,” I remarked.

“He’s blushing,” Sam commented.

I grinned and waited for them. About five minutes later I saw them walking up and I grabbed Sam’s hand and we walked back into the building to find the man making phone calls. He looked up when he saw the four of us walk in he started working faster. As he worked I was thinking about a way to make this faster. “Hey, stop for a second?” I asked. He put the phone down and I began sending out energies so that people would know where I was.

When I opened my eyes, everyone looked a little shocked. “What?” I asked.

“We can all see your energies now. That was stunning,” Sam explained.

I blushed and headed outside to see people walking up to the building, and when they saw me standing at the top of the stairs, they didn’t look too happy, but I hoped that it would all work out okay. When everyone was there, I began, “Hi. I know you don’t like white folk being here, and I understand, but I am the daughter of a Shaman and I got a message from the spirits that I needed to be here. This morning, I met the witch who lived in the teepee and I made sure she wouldn’t cause any more trouble. That being said, I also feel that I need to help you guys get back on your feet after what she did to you. Is it okay if I help?”

Everyone looked at me shocked and a moment later they broke into cheers. I smiled and looked at Sam and Dean and they all looked happy. Castiel looked as non-plussed as usual, but I could see the hint of a smile playing across his face. I turned back to face the crowd, and said, “Okay, okay. I’m Hannah, and I will be doing most of the work here, but I have some friends I want you to meet. This is Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean. They’re hunters, and they helped me kill the witch that was terrorizing you. Also meet Castiel. He’s an angel. I know you don’t believe in angels, but that’s what he is and if you need immediate healing, please trust Castiel to help. I am going to head to the woman’s teepee, and try to get rid of the darkness."

I walked off, and I could feel Sam following me. I turned around and he was keeping his distance. “Why are you walking so far away?” I asked.

“Because I thought you would have to go into shaman mode,” Sam said as he walked up to me.

I smiled and said, “This is a clean up. I don’t need to go into Shaman mode for that."

He nodded and I walked into the teepee she was in. The darkness overwhelmed me, but I powered through, and I grabbed all of my light magic herbs and put them into a bowl to burn them. The smoke would help keep out the darkness and clear the air. After that was done, I began looking through her stuff and took everything useful to me, and decided to burn the rest. “Sam?” I called.

“Yes?” he answered.

“I may need some help. Can you grab some of this stuff, and take it out into the middle of the area here?” I asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

I grabbed a small pile of the stuff, but Sam grabbed most of what was left, and I put it all into a pile on the dirt area surrounding the teepee. I grabbed my lighter, said a few Cherokee words and lit the pile on fire. The smoke was overwhelming, so I went back to the teepee so I could finish cleaning. I cleared out all of her personal items, and made sure that only general essentials were left. I had an idea eating at the corner of my brain, but I needed to run it by Sam, Dean, and Castiel, and by the eventually appointed leaders of the tribe. I left everything and kept the inscence burning, while I grabbed Sam and headed back to the large building where there was still a crowd, but they were getting to know Dean and Castiel. I smiled and walked up, and they all fell relatively silent. “Okay, I’m not sure how this works, but we need to set up something so that there can be consistent leadership in this place. I was thinking a reservation council."

A small older woman stepped forward and said, “That’s how it’s supposed to be, but that witch disbanded it so she could ‘rule’ us."

I nodded and asked, “Are all of the former members still here?”

She nodded and then twelve people stepped forward. I smiled at all of them and asked, “Can all of you meet me outside the old woman’s teepee? I know it’s not an ideal place, but I have cleansed it of her and her energies so it is completely safe to be in there."

They all nodded warily, and we headed that way, and I asked Sam, Dean, and Castiel to join us. When we all arrived at the teepee, they all looked afraid, and I made sure to let them take their time to walk in and explore the space. When they saw that any remnants of the old woman were gone, I asked them all to sit down and we began to talk about ways to improve Res life. They all had requests and I was writing them down and would think about ways to help. We finished relatively quickly, and I asked, “Alright, one more thing. Would anyone be opposed to me using this teepee for me? I would love to come here about once a month so I can help where I can. I know it’s hard to trust me, but I want to help you in any way I can."

They looked at each other and the old woman who stepped forward said, “Of course. We would love to see you now and again. You’re welcome here whenever you want."

“Thank you. But if we’re going to stay here, you should know something. I’m sure you knew that the witch was a shifter, and in order for us to take her down, we also had to recieve the bite,” I explained, and they all paled. I shooed them out for a minute and the three of us shifted. Cas held the teepee open for us and when we walked out I saw all of the fear in their eyes. I asked Sam and Dean to settle down and they both laid down on the ground and I followed suit. Everyone seemed to calm down slightly, and I spoke to Castiel in his head.

He repeated, “I’m sure the old witch used the shift to scare you all, and that is not my goal at all. The bite is a gift, not meant to be used for evil. You are all welcome to come up and pet us. I promise that none of us will do anything to hurt you."

That seemed to allow them to relax more, and slowly one of the members approached me, and she placed her hand on my head between my eyes. I lowered my head to her touch, and she gasped in surprise. I began purring at her touch, and she began petting my head and scratching behind my ears. After she was done, they all walked up to the three of us and began petting us. When they were done, we all went back and shifted and walked out and they all looked hopeful. “Okay, we have to go back to our usual home, but we will be back sometime next month. You all know what your jobs are, and please call if you need something."

They nodded and we passed around hugs, and when we got back to the Impala, I smiled at Sam, Dean, and Castiel and we all knew that their lives were going to be so much better.


End file.
